The Gilbert Twins
by mrs.cody simpson
Summary: Kathleen wakes up in the Vampire Diaries and soon realizes that the story may just be revolving around her now. How will Elena take it now that she is just a side character? Who will she choose? Sucky summary I know. Please just read. All Vampire Diaries characters belong to L.J. Smith
1. Chapter 1

I shut the tv off in annoyance. Slutty Elena. I mean seriously? First Matt, then Stefan and now Damon. This girl says it's love everytime, but i know her kind. She plays the innocent victom in all of it, but she's just a hoe at heart. These boys just fell for her pretty face. Shaking my head, i lay down and shut off my bedside lamp. I just need to sleep this anger off and get pissed off again tomorrow when i turn my tv on again.

I wake with a groan at the sound of banging on my door. "Go away, or i'll murder you!" "Very funny Kat, now get your butt up or we'll be late our first day back to school." Ugh, but i hate school. Why can't classes start at 12pm or something. I rise and rub my eyes. The pounding sounds at my door again. "What did i tell you?" I roll my eyes, "I'm up, i'm up, damn!" My eyes wander around the room in confusion. This is not my room. What the hell is going on? Am i being punked? Is AShton Kutcher going to pop up somewhere? I look around hopefully and deflait when he doesn't. With a sigh i get up and start to dig through the drawers till i find something i like. After brushing my teeth and hair i grab the backpack hanging on the bed post assuming it's mine and head downstairs.

I freeze at the sight of two woman and one attractive boy. "Kat, it took you long enough," the girl that looks like me says, except where my eyes are blue her's are brown...Am i missing something here? "Aunt Jenna, tell her to stop staying up all night reading on that phone of hers." Aunt Jenna? From the Vampire Diaries? This is a joke, it has to be. The red headed lady sighs, "we've been through this Kathleen." i shudder at my name. Ever since i've read the Vampire Diaries i had demanded everyone i knew to call me Kat, because i hated how similar Katherine and my name where. I groan, "Why? It helps me sleep." They all three laugh and i roll my eyes. Maybe these people did know me. Aunt Jenna smiles, "Well i am off to work, Jeremy, Elena, and Kat i expect you all home by 10 tonight you hear me? No if and or buts." As she's leaving she grabs my arm and whispers, "Did that sound parent like?" I chuckle, "You did good." She sighs in relief before departing.

When we get to school Jeremy runs off leaving me with my look-a-like. Just as i'm thinking how dd this is a body slams into me causing me to stumble. "Kat! I've missed you so much! Elena!" "Bonnie!" So this is Bonnie? She's adorable. "Guy's guess what i found out this summar while you were away." When neither of us answers she claps her hands in excitmenyt, "I'm a witch! Gran has been teaching me a thing or two and it has been so great! Give me your hand! I'm going to read your palm." "Oooooh palm reading, so witchy Bonnie." A blonde says with an eye roll as she stands beside me. This must be Caroline. I smile at her unsurely as Bonny ignores her. "Wow..Elena there's a lot of red here. Jealousy? Is it anger? Ugh i can't tell. Kat give me your hand." Elena frowns at her palm curiously. Bonnie smiles, "Oh, a see a man..is it two? Ugh i need more practice she says with a sigh before dropping my palm. I laugh, "Don't worry, you'll figure it out." The bell rings then and we walk in a group to the school door.

"Ooo, look at him," Caroline says in a purr. I turn curiously and blush. Is that Stefan? He turns, as if he feels our eyes on him and freezes as his eyes land on me. I can't seem to tear my eyes from his till someone nudges me and i look to my side to see Elena frowning at me. What did i do? Bonnie chuckles, "Looks like for once the new boy prefers Kat over you Elena." I shake my head as Elena shrugs. "Once i talk to him i'm sure his eyes will land on me." I try not to watch him as he leaves the office but as he passes me i can't help it and my eyes meet his once more. I feel the heat as if fills my cheeks. Oh god, how could someone be so handsome? Caroline laughs, "Good luck with that Elena." With that she leaves and Bonnie follows after her. Elena sighs and i turn to her only to see that she's looking across the hall. When i look it clicks. That must be Matt. Elena takes a step toward him only for him to sllam his locker shut and stalk off. "Do you think he'll ever forgive me?" I nod, "Of course he will. You just have to give him time Elena." She sighs, "You're probably right Kat. Thanks." With that she walks off and i'm left alone ro find my own way to class, just great.

When lunch finally comes i run to the cafeteria with a growling stomach. A part of my mind seemed to know where to lead me all day thankfully. When i walk in, i get my tray and head to sit with Elena and girls. They don't notice as Elena is talking very loudly. "Yeah his name was Ricardo." She says to a petite looking grl who is listening in awe to every word. I whisper to Bonnie, "What's going on? What did i miss?" She chuckles and whispers back, "Your sister is trying to make herself look as if every man wants her so she can get the new boys attention." I roll my eyes, "Lame." When the girl finally leaves Elena smirks, "That should do it. He'll be mine by the end of the week." As she says this Matt turns up at our table ignoring Elena. "So Kat you're still going with me tonight to apply at the Grill right?" I nod, "Of course Matt." He smiles, "Thanks. I'll see you there. Bye Caroline, Bonnie." With that he leaves, never once looking at my twin. Elena sighs, "How long is he going to hate me for?" Caroline shrugs, "You are moving on from him pretty quickly. He might find that offensive." Elena rolls her eyes, "That's not true. You just want Stefan to yourself."

When school ends I wait by the school doors for Elena. As i'm waiting i spot Stefan standing by himself frowning at his phone. I look toward the football feild and watch as a black haired buy throws the football toward Stefan. "Look out!" I yell. He looks up and catches the ball with ease causing me to sigh in relief before charging toward the culprit. "What the hell do?" Matt frowns, "That wasn't cool Tyler." So this is Tyler, he screams out heartbreak. Poor Caroline. "Catch," Stefan says and i watch as he throws it and Tyler does catch it but he stumbles as he does so. I smirk, that's what you get buttface." I look up and blush as i meet Stefan's eyes. Even from here i can see the green in his eyes. how bright must they be up close. Elena goes up to him and i turn away. Elena has dibs. Besides if i look like Kathron i don't want him to fall for my face. Maybe Elena looks more like her than me. Hopefully.

Matt watches them and i can see the heartbreak in his eyes. I place my hand on his shoulder and he smiles at me sadly. "She's the stupid one Matt. You're great. She'll regret this one day, i promise you that." He mumbles something and i frown, "Sorry i didn't hear that." He chuckles, "You weren't meant to. I'll meet you at the Grill tonight okay? And try not to bring Elena." I nod, "Of course." When we leave Elena sighs dreamyly. "That Stefan is perfection, let me tell you." I nod, "I believe you." "So...what did Matt say?" I frown, "He umm, well he doesn't want you to go with me to the Grill tonight. Just give him time Elena." She sighs, "Yeah i guess."

When the sun finally sets i head out with Jenna as my driver. "Now you call me when you need a ride home you hear me? I will not have you wandering these streets on your own you hear me?" I roll my eyes amused, "Yes Aunt Jenna. Now let me out or i won't get the job and how will i buy books then." She rolls her eyes, but unlocks the door with a push of a button. When i get inside i spot Matt and sit beside him. "What's up buddy?" He smiles, "Thank you for coming. I don't think i would of been able to do it alone." I laugh, "How could i resist? When you said they pay you in books i just had to come." He frowns, "I never said that." I shrug, "Must of been a dream then." He laughs, 'You're such a goof ball." I fake gasp, "I am highly offended. I do not look like a round ball. I am nothing but curves thank you." He rolls his eyes, "Whatever you say." Just then a man walks up to us from behind the bar. "So you two must be my new employees. I'm Jake but everyone calls me...Jake." I laugh, "Nice to meet you. So when do we start boss?" Matt nudges me and i turn to him.

"What?" Jake laughs, "Alright you're hired. Here are some aprons, your note pads and pens. Goodluck. Just sign in on that paper on the wall what time you start and what time you leave tonight. Got it? Good." With that he leaves us staring at each other in shock. I shrug, "Yolo dude, yolo." Matt laughs as we both place the aprons on, after signing in we both run off and start taking orders. Half way through the night i stop Matt and smirk. "How much you make so far?" He grins, " A hundred dollars." I roll my eyes, "Ameture. I'm already at two hundred and twenty." He glares, "It's only cause you're a girl and you're weiring shorts." I shrug, "All is fair in tips and war. Later loser."

I stop at my next table and smile, "Hello sir what can i get you tonight?" I watch as he smirks and looks up at me before freezing. "Kathren?' My smile slips. Black hair, blue eyes, leather jacket. Damon? I shake my head, "Sorry, you got the wrong girl. I'm Kathleen. Kat for short." He smirks, "My apologize Kat. I'd like a bottle of scoth on the house." I roll my eyes, "Very funny sir. Now what do you want?" His eyes meet mine then and i can't seem to move. "You're going to get me a bottle of scotch on the house." I nod, "On the house of course. I'll be back with it sir."Oh my osh, Damon Salvator just compelled me. Awesome! Wait, not awesome, this is horrible. That means he can make me do anything he wants. Like get him a damn bottle of scotch on the house. I grab the bottle off the counter and head back to his table and slam it down in front of him. "Here you go jack ass," i say and turn to leave. Sadly he grabs my arm and turn with my death glare on him. He chuckles, "You're a feisty little one." His eyes hold mine, "Meet me outside in ten minutes, tell no one." With that he leaves, scotch in his hand

I shake my head to get the clouds out and smile at my new customers. after ten minutes i head to the baclk door of the bar, only to be stopped by Matt. "Hey where you going?" I shrug, "Just need a minute of air. I'll be right back. Don't worry." He shakes head, "I'm going with you." I smile, "Going to put the moves on me out there huh?" He rolls his eyes, "Fine go alone. Two minutes, only Kat before i go out there and drag your ass back in. " I laugh, "Okay my knight. Two minutes, i swear." I go outside and freeze when i see him again. "Who are you?" He chuckles darkly, yet it brings a delicious shudder through my body. Bad Kat you like Stefan not the evil brother. "I'm Damon, the man of your dreams." I roll my eyes, "No you aren't. Harry Styles is." He frowns, "Who?" I blush, oh god, i just gave out my embarrising secret. Yeah i'm a closet 1D fan, shut up.

His eyes meet mine and i freeze, "You're eyes. They're very deep." He chuckles, "Knew you liked me." I shake my head, my eyes never leaving his. "No, i meant...i can see the loss, the anger. You know holding onto that makes you a ticking time bomb." His eyes widen in surprise, "You are a odd one little kitty." I glare, "Kat." He chuckles, "Now listen to me Kat. Everything else disapears as i do as he says. "You will forget you saw me tonight. I will see you again soon though, but for now my brother must not know. Before you forget me though, i'd like for you to kiss me." He pushes me to the wall and i place my hands on his chest before slidding them up and around his neck. He shudders as i pull him down and shutting my eyes i press my lips to his. I moan as his tonge enters my mouth. He tastes delicious, like wild strawberrys. "Oh Kathren, he moans as his lips leave fire down the side of my nick. I moamn in reply before the door to the bar opens. "Kat? Are you okay?" i open my eyes and frown, "Why am i outside?" He chuckles, "You crazy girl. Come on, Jake says to get back to work." I nod and head in. Ignoring the feeling of the shadows watching me.

When the bar is finally close i fall onto Matt's lap in exaguration, "Oh Matt my legs hurt. You should carry me to your truck." He rolls his eyes, but pushes a strand of my hair of my face. "You're comething else Kat." I grin, "Oh i know. I'm special, just waiting for mister right to realize that." Jake chuckles, "Y'all did good tonight. I was impressed. I'll see you two tomorrow correct?" We both nod and he smiles, "Great. Now get out." I laugh but get off of Matt and we head to his truck. The next morning i wake to the sound of my alarm. Ugh, do i have to go to school? Just as i'm thinking this pounding sounds at my door. "Kat get your butt up! Are we going to have to do this every morning?!" I laugh but get up and head to the shower. When i get downstairs Jenna smirks at me, "So i see the job got you to tired to read last night." I roll my eyes, "Whatever." When we get to school Elena's eyes scan the crowd. "Do you see Stefan?" I shake my head in answer. I wonder when Damon is going to come out. I forgot what episode he finally made his apperance in.

"Look, there he is!" And with that i'm by myself. Spotting Matt on the feild i head toward him, "Sup coworker." He chuckles, "You going to need a ride tonight to work?" i shrug, "Sure." I spot Stefan behind Matt's shulders being cornered by Tyler. Grabbing Matt's arm i turn him and seeing what i did we head over. "Tyler what are you doing?" I say to him with my hands on my hips. He smirks at Stefan without looking at me, "I'm teaching this new guy a lesson. He thinks he can just come and steal my place on the football team he has another thing coming." He raises his fist nd i quickly grab onto it and ending up being thron at Stefan in the prosses. Matt glare and pulls on Tyler's shoulder, shoving him to the side. Tyler growls, "What the hell dude?! That scum bag is putting the moves on Elena and you're defending him?" I roll my eyes and whisper to Stefan, "Elena and Matt just broke up. That was a low blow Tyler just gave huh?"

Matt goes to charge at Tyler, but Stefan pulls him back. "He isn't worth it dude, be the bigger man and walk away." Matt glare at him but nods and leaves. I sigh in relief. "Thanks Stefan." He turns to me and smiles, "No problem." I grin, "So you're the new quarter back?" He nods. "Maybe i'll go to the game then." He smiles, "That would be nice." I turn to leave but he grabs my wrist and i turn curiously. i shrugs, "Sorry," he releases me, "I just wanted to know if maybe after the game you might want to be my date to the party at your friend Caroline's house." I blush, oh my gosh. The Stefan Salvator was asking me out! If i died right now, i would be the happiest girl alive. I nod, "That sounds great." He grins, "Great, i'll pick see you tonight then." With that he leaves and i feel as if i am floating to class. I am so glad i woke up in the Vampire diaries. My dreams are finally coming true.

At lunch Elena sits beside me with a glare on her face. "How could you Kat?!" I frown, "I'm sorry?" What did i do? Oh wait, nevermind i know. "What did she do?" Caroline says as her and Bonnie sit. Elena continues to glare at me. "She's going to your party tomorrow night with Stefan! She stole my man!" I roll my eyes, "Elena by all means if you can seduce him tomorrow at the party to your side then go for it, but he asked me so i said yes." Elena rolls my eyes, "He must of just got us confused and thought you where me." I shrug, "If you say so."


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan's point of view:

I toss my backpack on the couch and move to head upstairs, when i feel the whisp of the wind. I turn quickly, baring my fangs as i do so, only to freeze. Damon? What is he doing here? Why can't he just leave me be, i haven't spoken to him in over a century. He smirks, "Well i was expecting a warmer welcome, but i'll take what i can get." I stand from my crouch and frown, "What are you doing here Damon? You need to leave." Damon rolls his eyes in annoyance, "Little brother, i promised to make eternity hell for you. I've got to keep my promise. What man would that make me otherwise? Besides, I'm entertainment. You should be thankful i'm gracing this town with my amazing presence." I shake my head, "What are you really doing here Damon?" He grins, the one i know that only leads to trouble. "I saw those twins of yours. What where there names again? Oh i know, Elena and Kathleen right? Great girls. Now you where planning to share weren't you?"

I growl, "You'll stay away from them Damon. They're pure souls. They don't need you tainting their spirits." Damo rolls his eyes, "Blah blah blah, I'll take Kathleen if that's all right with you. She's a dead ringer for Katherine, is that why you ran after her? Even though the little Elena looks like a panting puppy at your heel?" I glare at him, "She isn't Katherine Damon, they're nothing like her. You stay away from them. I'll only warn you once." He laughs at my threat, "You still on the bambi diet? If so you and i both know who will win this fight. But if your heart is set on being disapointed then come at me little brother." I charge him as my face changes, i can feel my veins popping out. Damo growls as we fly out the window.

Kathleen's point of view:

The next day i wake to a quiet house. Frowning i unplug my phone and freeze. "Shit!" Jumping up i hurriedly get dressed and race downstairs. No one is home. I growl, fucking Elena left me. How could Jeremy let her do that? So far this family doesn't seem as bonded as they should be, ditching their own sister. How rude. With a sigh of defeat, i grab a bottled water from the fridge and leave the house. Guess i'm just going to have to walk. Elena must be extactic over this info. Plugging my earbuds in i ignore the passing cars as they zoom by. Something pulls my hair and i cry out in pain. Looking up to the source i glare. It's a crow, but i know this crow just by looking at it. Damon. That little shit pulled my hair. What could he possibly accomplish from that? "You got what you came for now leave me alone you bully," i grumble to the crow. It caws as if answering me and i roll my eyes. Stupid Damon. I growl, "That's right. You best fear me. I eat crows like you for breakfast. Give me your best shot!" I shout and slam my palms on my chest, like i had seen many people do at my school. It was the 'come at me bro' move. It cawed again and flew toward me, then curved up and left. Stupid Salvatore, my day already started shitty, did he really have to make it worse?

When i finally get to school my bottle is empty and i am pissed. I head to third period and take my seat. "You're late Miss Gilbert." I huff, "Sorry sir, had no ride so i walked." He shakes his head, "I don't take excuses Kathleen." I flinch at my name and shut my mouth. Pulling my phone out i quickly text Elena. 'YOU ARE SO DEAD!' My phone vibrates, but i ignore it. Don't need to be in more trouble than i already am. When lunch comes i stomp my way to the cafeteria. Elena spots me and smirks, "What the hell Elena?" I ground out between my teeth, as i sit inbetween Bonnie and Caroline. They look between the two of us in confusion. Elena shrugs, "I have no clue what you're talking about. Oh did i tell you? Stefan gave me this necklace this morning. Beautiful isn't it?" I look down at it and sure enough, it's Rebekah's necklace dangling around her neck. I nod, "Yes, it suits you perfectly. Now why did you ditch me?! That walk nearly killed me. I was late to school!" Elena rolls her eyes, "I assumed you'd just call Matt." I can hear the anger in her voice at this. She's jealous? Of Matt's and i's friendship? Really? "Or Stefan, but obviously you don't think do you?" I growl, "I'm telling Jenna you selfish bitch." With that i stand and leave.

When i get outside i take a deep breath to calm myself. This twin thing is sucking so far. When is somethinh exciting is going to happen? In the show the characters never had a dull moment. Besides waking up here, nothing amazing has truely happened. AS i'm thinking tis i hear some one behind me and turn. I smile at Stefan,"Hey." He grins, "Hi...i umm i got you something." I watch him curiously as he pulls out a little silver chain from his pocket. "I got Elena a necklace, i hope you don't mind. I thought this bracelet looked more like you than the necklace did. It's supposed to help you." From vampire compeltion, i finish for him in my mind. I smile, "Thank you, but i you shouldn't have gotten me anything." As he places it on my wrist i admire the red rose charm dangling from it.

"I'll pay you back however much this cost." Stefan shakes his head, "No need, it used to be my mother's. It has been lying there for a long time. Besides, it fits you so perfectly." His mothers? He's giving me his mothers bracelet. I shake my head as i pull it off. "I can't except this. It's your mother's. You keep it, it'll bring you memories of her." He frowns, "But i want you to have it. And how did you know my mother is gone?" Shit, i really need to learn when to speak. i shrug, "Doesn't matter. I can't except this Stefan. It's part of your family. You're supposed to hold onto it forever. Not just give it to any random girl you meet." He sighs, "You aren't just some girl Kat. Something about you pulls me in." I fight the urge to roll my eyes, yeah my face that's what draws you in. My freaking Katherine look-a-like face.

He'll never like me for me, that's something Elena never understood. He fell for her face first, then her mind. I won't make the same mistake as she did and fall blindly. "I have to go Stefan. I don't want to be late to class." I turn to head inside, when i feel his fingers wrap around my wrist. I look at him unsurely. "Please Kat, it would mean a lot to m if you wore it. It'll protect you when i can't." I groan in defeat, "Fine, but this doesn't mean i agree with you Stefan, i'm only going to wear it so i don't get compelled." His eyes widen in surprise. Oh shit, i said that last part out loud didn't i? Fuck me.


End file.
